ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Duelist's Tights
Does anyone have test results to show exactly how Spikes are enhanced? -Ubiquitous42 17:10, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ---- I have tested them in various ways after getting them at the weekend. Used Ice Spikes, and the same set of equipment plus the Duelist's Tights and Wise Braconi+1, which I used for separate tests. I saw: *They don't increase the duration of the Spikes (lasted 3 minutes with both leg pieces). *They don't increase damage as far as I can see (consistant 6 damage on an EP Lesser Colibri for both). I don't know how they affect Spikes. I thought perhaps it affected the proc' rate of the Added Effect, so I tried Shock Spikes. Stun didn't activate once in around 22-25 hits with the Duelist's Tights, so I am at a loss to say whay they actually do. Perhaps they raise the potential damage cap slightly or the proc' rate of Shock / Ice Spikes' Added Effects, but more experimenting is needed methinks, as I didn't see anything noticable. This link says that Spikes damage is modified by Magic Attack Bonus and INT, but I didn't add/remove any of this equip in either test. Hmm... Aequis 12:41, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ---- Did some soloing in Mamook, meleé-fighting Mamool Ja (DC-EM rated at 75) with Ice Spikes and Duelist's Tights on. The rate at which they get Paralyzed is very high, and yes, I know they are weak to Ice, but versus the normal Paralyze / Paralyze II spell, Spikes' Paralyze is much more effective. So it seems this is perhaps what the Duelist's Tights do - increase the potency of Spikes' added status effects. Any more research is welcome! Aequis 14:05, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Blaze Spikes Wearing these added 5 points of damage to unresisted Blaze Spikes on too weak Goblins. (Damage went from 13 to 18.) Perhaps it is a percentage increase in damage or a modification of the damage calculation formula. I will do some testing in the future. --Docstu 00:39, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Enhances effect of Spikes? I haven't gotten one yet, still hope my turn comes up. Is it possible that the major effect (Blaze: Damage, Ice: Paralyze, Shock: Stun) is that is enhanced, and not the base damage of the Spikes? I have been doing a lot of reading, but nothing is clear about the item, yet. --Darthporisius 01:35, 7 August 2008 (JST) I did a bit more testing with them on Too Weak stuff. It seems Blaze Spikes does the highest damage on average of all Spikes spells, even on water-based mobs. Was consistently doing 11 dmg to a Pugil in East Ronfaure (S) without them being equipped and 14 dmg with them equipped. Also got resisted down to 7 dmg on a few of the hits where I didn't have the relic equipped. Ice Spikes. I know for sure that the relic affects the activation rate of Paralysis because I solo a lot of stuff meleé-style and have seen this first-hand. The damage I did on the Pugils in East Ronfaure {S} without relic equipped was 7, whereas with them it was very slightly increased at 8. Shock Spikes. Same damage ratings from these Spikes as Ice, so 7 without and 8 with. The Stun activation rate I didn't test that thoroughly but it seems slightly higher with relic. The difference is so small though, one or two times more it'll activate our of say 20 hits, so a lot more testing is needed with this. I believe it is an overall percentage increase in both possible effects of the Spikes spells (for Ice and Shock anyway). As Blaze Spikes does more damage overall, it is the one with which you will see more noticeable results as regards to damage. Will have to do a lot more testing to get concrete facts on this, but we will never truly know unless SE tell us. Which they won't. -- Aequis 20:24, 27 August 2008 (UTC)